I'll Close My Eyes
by Renangel
Summary: People fear death above all things because they do not understand it. To some, death is the ultimate punishment. To others, death is merely a way out. WK/SM
1. Finding the relief I seek

Hi everyone! I've decided to do a new corssover! If you're wondering about my other fics, look at the author's notes at the bottom of the chappie.  
  
I'll close my eyes  
By: Silver Shadows AKA SS Silver  
Prologue: Finding the Relief I Seek  
  
  
Crystalline blue eyes stared at them, never wavering even though she was faced with death. He could see no feeling whatsoever in those eyes, and that's what scared him. She didn't show anything, not even fear. Out of all of their victims, she was the only one that gave no indication of fear. He had never seen anyone...anything so emotionless. Even Aya showed signs of irritation and anger, portraying the fact that yes, he was human. Was she human? She certainly didn't look the part.  
  
It wasn't that she was so ugly that she looked like a demon, or the fact that there was some abnormality about her physical form. No, it was because she looked too unearthly, to perfect. There, standing under the moonlight was wat some would mistakenly call a goddess. She had creamy peach skin without a blemish anywhere on it. Two celestial blue eyes gazed at them, and no matter how emotionlesss they were, her eyes were the prettiest they'd ever seen. Silver hair had fallen out of her former hair-style and now flowed freely in the soft wind. Luscious pink lips were slightly parted and they glistened in the night. She was wearing a tight fitting white blouse and baby blue jeans that left nothing to imagination. She had an awesome body, perfect in every way.  
  
"Are you human?" he asked, unsure of what the answer would be.  
  
"Omi!" someone,Ken, whispered loudly, "What type of question is that?"  
  
"I don't know." was the clipped reply from the girl. Everyone stiffened and looked at her. Not human?  
  
Yohji was the first to recover. He smirked and his playboy attitude began to surface, "Of course you're not human. You're too beautiful to be one, I'd say you're an angel. It's such a shame that we have to kill you; how's about you spend a night with me before we finish the job? You'd have a longer time to live babe."  
  
She glared at the playboy and scowled, "Get your mind out of the gutter, I don't care for your offer or that kind of talk. Besides, I was the one who asked to you to kill me, remember?"  
  
And they did remember. How could they not? She was the first to ever ask.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Ken looked up when he heard the doorbell jingle in the flower shop. He hoped that this time it would be a *paying* costomer instead of another lovesick girl. Aya looked like he was ready to blow up, and that wouldn't be a good thing. "Konnichi wa, welcome to the Ko-oh it's you Manx." Ken began saying his usual greeting until he got a good look at who it was.  
  
Manx nodded at Ken and said, "Konnichi wa, Ken-kun. I believe we have some buisness to attend to?" She answered in a pleasant voice while pointing a finger at the four folders in her hands.  
  
The four members of Weiss nodded and began herding all of the girls outside. Once everyone besides them and Manx were out, they flipped the sign from 'OPEN' to 'CLOSED'. Then, all five people proceeded to the basement.  
  
The lights darkened and they could all see the familiar silouette of a man sitting in a chair. Each of the four members of Weiss made themselves as comfortable as they could and setteled down to hear what the shadowed man on the screen would say.  
  
The man spoke, his voice ecoing slightly, "Weiss, today I've called you here to give you a special assignment. A dear friend of mine has been asking for you to kill her." he paused and waited as astonished gasps filled the room, "No, she is not crazy, nor does she have mental problems. She asked me a month ago and I have been constantly refusing her. However, she has asked me once more, and I can deny her no longer. She's told me that she would have taken her own life, but that would greatly affect her family, and she wishes not to let them feel that it's because of something they've done wrong. So, she wants it to look like homocide. Her reasons for wanting this shall not be named, and you will not ask, but I can tell you that it's not because she's sinned; you could not find a purer person than her. Hunters of the night, grant this young lady her last wish. May her soul find peace within her afterlife." The screen went dark.  
  
Manx handed out the folders and everyone opened them to see one sheet of paper. On it, there was a single picture of a young lady in her late teens. She had sparkling blue eyes and silverish hair done up in two buns on either side of her head. Twin streams of hair flowed freely from those buns. "Her name is Tsukino Usagi. She will be waiting for you at midnight in the Tenyo Park. Do you accept this mission?"  
  
"Mission accepted." was Aya's reply.  
  
"Saa...it's a pity that a beautiful creature like her would want to be killed, but if it's a mission...I'll have to accept." Yohji said. His eyes gained a far off look as he murmered to himself, "I wonder if she's any good in bed."  
  
Ken glared at Yohji when he heard the last comment. Looking down at the picture again, he felt an uncomfortable feeling in his heart. He didn't want to kill someone that looked so innocent, but this was what she wanted...right? Doubt began to surface in his mind, but he quickly pushed it away. Persian(sp?) had never led them wrong before so..."I accept." Ken quietly said, not at all happy about his decision.  
  
Omi looked around at his comerades uncomfortably. Worry, doubt, and sorrow clouded his eyes but he said, "If you're all going to do this mission I might as well too." He turned to Manx and gave his answer, "I'll do it."  
  
**End flashback**  
  
"Why do you want to die so badly?" Ken questioned, ignoring the glares of his comerades. He knew Persian said that her reason would be kept a secret, but that didn't stop him from asking.  
  
Usagi shifted her eyes so that they made contact with his. "I believe my friend told you that my reasons would not be revealed," Ken flinched a little as Usagi continued, "but I can not blame you for asking; it is of the human nature to do so. All I can say is that death is not what you all think it is. People fear death above all things because they do not understand it. To some, death is the ultimate punishment. To others, death is merely a way out."  
  
Everyone looked at her questiongly, save a certain red-head. Aya unsheathed his katana and harshly said, "I'm here to complete a mission, not to talk."  
  
A smile graced Usagi's lips and she closed her eyes, "At least someone will do it. Go on then, I am not afraid of pain." Aya nodded and took a few strides forward. Then, he brought his sword up and plunged it into the goddess's chest. Usagi coughed up blood and whispered, "I'll tell you what a friend told me: Always with the end, comes hope and rebirth." [1]  
  
There was a soft thud as Usagi's body came in contact with the ground. Four assassins watched with remorse as a young goddess lay in the moonlight. Her face was peaceful in death, and she looked no less beautiful than she did in life. They turned around and walked out of the park, leaving a fallen angel with a blossoming red rose of blood on her chest in their wake.  
  
{I'll close my eyes and find the relief I seek.}  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
[1] Saturn said this in the manga series of Sailor Moon.  
  
So, how'd ya all like it!?! This was my first Weiss Kreuz/Sailor Moon crossover! A warning, this is only a teaser, and I really have no idea where this story is going. If you all review and I get a good response, I just might decide to become serious with this fic and get out another chapter. So, if you want this to continue, REVIEW.  
  
A note to all of my faithful readers:  
I HAVE NOT ABANDONED YOU!!!! I have not given up completely on my other fics. In fact, here's a little update on what I'm currently working on.  
  
Through New Eyes: Usagi and the G-boyz go to school!  
Star-Crossed: The Fellowship's in trouble!  
Light of a Star: They've meet again, but what is this shocking secret?  
Never Had a Dream Come True: I have no idea. ::Sweatdrop:: HELP!!!!! 


	2. Mourn for the lost Light

I need MORE reviews!!!!! ARRRRGGGGGG, I only got 14! I'm a little upset, maybe that's why this chappie is so short. So, if you want longer chapters, SEND IN THE REVIEWS!!!!!!

Disclaimers: I do not own anything except the plot. DO NOT STEAL!!!!

"..." talking

'...' thinking

[...] translations

I'll close my eyes

By: Silver Shadows AKA SS Silver

Chapter 1: Mourn for the lost Light

          The female occupant of the room was deathly quiet. It was totally dark, except for the luminous glow of the television set. Her eyes were intently fixed on the television as the figure on the screen spoke with a voice that cut through the silence like a knife through hot butter. "Today, at approximately 10:30 AM, the body of Tsukino Usagi was found in the Tenyo Park. Police still have no suspects or a motive for the homicide and are asking the public for any information that might lead to the killer. If you have any information, please contact the police at 1800-INFO-20723. Now l-"

          The news reporter was cut off as the occupant turned of the television. The light given out by the television screen pulsed for a second before dying and plunging the room into total darkness. She stealthily walked out of the room and into another. A thin ray of light made its way through the curtains of the window, falling across her face. Ruby red eyes were unreadable as she softly spoke, "Earth, what a pitiful little planet. It is only thanks to the Princess that it survives. But now, with the apocalypse nearing and, with the protectress gone, Earth clings on to life by a single thread. However, there is still hope in this darkening universe. As the cosmic lights fade from view, others stir in their slumber. The Awakening has begun and when all is set in order...she shall rise up from the ashes to claim her throne."

          She walked across the floor and a flash of golden hair was briefly seen. Bending down, she picked something up from the floor. "I shall go and gather the forces necessary for the final battle. Those akin to myself know that the end in nearing. We will stand proud...we will prevail. But you, my darling, you shall watch over our little kittens here on Earth. They have so much to learn in so little time." A deep growl was heard throughout the room as the lady disappeared in a flash of golden light.

(AN: Anyone get that? If you do, you'll have a good clue about what's going to happen in this ficcie. I you don't ::shrugs:: you'll just have to wait and find out ^-^)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          "OUT! OUT! THOSE OF YOU WHO AREN'T GOING TO BUY ANYTHING, GET OUT!!!" a certain red-head shouted, his temper getting the better of him. The usual emotionless guy was fuming as he tried to brush off the lovesick girls that clung to him like thousands of little annoying insects. 

          Yohji laughed at the picture Aya made. He, himself, was enjoying this. He was leaning against a wall, smiling contentedly as the girls swarmed around him. Some were rather pretty too. It was too bad that they were under eighteen. "Well girls, it looks like some of you are going to have to give me some room. I have to make it to the cash register to see if anyone's going to pay for something." Instantly, the crowd of girls parted like the Red Sea did for Moses. However, once Yohji made his way to the register, the hoard of girls closed in once again.

          Omi looked around himself, unsure of what to do. This happened every afternoon, and he never quite got over the fact that girls were always around him. It got really annoying, but he was too sweet to do anything that would hurt their feelings. That was more like Aya's department. "An-an-anno..." he tried to say something, but stuttered as he felt all of the girls' eyes on him. He *really* didn't' like the attention.

          "WAI!!!!" the girls surrounding Omi shrieked, "Omi-kuuuuuunnnn, you're going to ask me out riiiiiiight? Iie! He's going to ask *me* out! No me! Noooo me!!!!" the started to argue amongst themselves. Poor Omi, he was caught right in the middle of the big fight. Maybe he could claim to be claustrophobic...

          A certain blue-haired girl frowned as she watched the others fight over *her* Omi. Then, a light-bulb flashed in her head. A determined glint shone in her eyes and she began to push her was through the crowd of girls surrounding Ken. She finally pushed the last girl out of the way, causing quite a few people to glare at her. She ignored their glares and tossed a piece of blue hair over her shoulders. She cleared her throat and waited for Ken to notice her.

          Of course, Ken noticed her. How could he not if she was standing right under his nose? He blinked and asked, "Hi Ouka, can I help you?"

          Ouka nodded and said in an authoritive voice, "Yes, you can. I would like to buy everything in this store and send it to Omi." There was a brief silence in the room before the other girls angrily began to whisper to one another.

          "Look at little miss rich girl."

          "She's such a bitch."

          "Trying to buy their affections."

          "Spoiled, conceited, bitchy girl."

          Ouka, however, paid no attention to their remarks. What was the point? They we not as good, pretty, or wealthy as she was. That meant that they were inferior, and inferior beings' opinions mattered little to her. Well, all inferior beings except one, her Omi. Ken nodded, it was somewhat surprising that Ouka had ordered *everything*. Well, she usually did buy a lot of stuff, but everything? Oh well, at least Aya would be happy.

           Indeed, Aya was happy, although he didn't show it much. He just shouted at all of the girls, "ALRIGHT, EVERYONE OUT! THIS STORE IS CLOSED FOR THE DAY!" (AN: tsk tsk tsk, what a horrible temper our Aya has.) The girls all complained and grumbled under their breaths but filed out of the doors. They couldn't stay and harass the Weiss boy under the excuse that they were *checking out* the store. 

          Omi sighed as he swept the floor of the store. Ouka had just left after paying for everything. She had batted her eyelashes at him and sweetly said, "You'll come to the end of the year school prom with me, won't you?" Of course, he couldn't refuse, not after she had just brought everything in the whole entire store. He had been trapped in an imaginary corner. Drat!

          Yohji hadn't helped matters any. He had just laughed and slung a shoulder around Omi's shoulder saying, "Of course he will! He wouldn't pass up a chance to take such a beautiful girl to the prom now, would he?" Ouka had blushed a deep shade of red, and Omi didn't have the heart to tell her no. Double drat! Sometimes Yohji could be a pain in the @$$.

          The shrill ringing of the phone sounded suddenly, startling everyone. Yohji, being the closest one to it, picked it up. "Hello?"

          The voice on the other end of the phone sounded breathless, because of what, Yohji did not know. "Mr. Fujimiya, I have great news to tell you! Your sister is showing signs of waking up!"

          Yohji held the phone away from him and stared at it incredulously. Holding it next to his ear again he said, "Anno...I'm not Mr. Fujimiya, Aya is. Besides, he doesn't have a sister."

          "Aya?" the voice on the other end asked, "Aya is the one waking up; Mr. Fujimiya's first name is-"

          The person was cut off as Aya shoved Yohji aside and picked up the phone. When he had heard the word 'sister', he came running to the phone from the backroom. Now, he held the phone next to his ear just in time to catch the caller's last word. Ran.   "Ran here," he stated bluntly, "pardon my friend for his rudeness. Now, what about my sister?"

          "She's showing signs of waking up."

                                                       *****

          Aya, otherwise known as Ran, rushed to the hospital after hearing this, not even bothering to brief his comrades on what was going on. The only thought running through his mind was 'Aya's waking up. Aya's waking up!' He entered the hospital and ran to Aya's room. Flinging open the door, he was greeted with the sight of nurses and doctors milling around, each doing his or her own thing.

          One lady walked up to him. She was holding a clipboard and stared at him through her reddish-brown eyes. Her green hair was kept up in a high ponytail, and wire rimmed glasses were perched on her tanned nose. "Konnichi wa Mr. Fujimiya. Watashi wa Dr. Mirai. Now, if you'll just follow me, I have a few things to discuss with you."

          She led him to a side room and firmly closed the door. Then, she began telling him all that had happened in the past few hours. Suddenly, the door was flung open and a young nurse stood in the entrance, "Dr. Mirai, the patiant has woken up!"

          Upon hearing this, Ran jumped to his feet and rushed back into his sister's room. The doctor followed and called out all of the nurses and other doctors. When they had all left, she whispered to Ran, "I'll give you some time alone with her."

          Ran nodded his wordless thanks, his eyes transfixed on the figure sitting up in the bed and staring out of the window. Her blue hair had been taken out of her braids and now hung freely, stopping just under her shoulders. Swallowing a sudden lump in his throat, Rand quietly walked up to the bed. "Aya..." he began, at a loss for words suddenly.

          Slowly, she turned around, and Ran's eyes widened with shock. 'Kami-sama!' Her eyes...they were not the color that they should be...no, they weren't blue...they were violet. She opened her lips and spoke in a solemn voice, "I am not Aya. Watashi wa Hotaru...Tomoe Hotaru. Shi no serra senshi." [I am Hotaru...Hotaru Tomoe. The sailor senshi of death] Then, she closed her eyes and let a tear drip down her porcelain face, "This world is doomed."

{I'll close my eyes and mourn for my lost Light}

___________________________________________________-

YATTA!!!! I'm done!!! Shocking, ne? Anywhoo, REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!!!!!


	3. Surrender My Heart Again

Hey everyone! Here's the next chappie!! Don't worry, I'll update my other stuff soon. School's almost over, so I should have a lot more time to write! ^.~ Expect Through New Eyes to be updated first, though. Enjoy!!  
  
  
I'll Close My Eyes  
By: Silver Shadows AKA SS Silver  
Chapter 2: Surrender my heart once more  
  
Hotaru let the tear slide down her pale cheek, not bothering to stop it. What was the point? How could she not mourn for her friend, her Light, and her duty (to protect Usagi)? No, it was alright to mourn, it was alright to cry for the loss of the one thing you hold most dear. But...she could not mourn now, she could not mourn here. No, she could not do anything of the sort, not while she had so much to accomplish. Pushing away the wave of emotions that threatened to spill out, Hotaru took a shuddering breath and opened her eyes. She watched as Ran stood in front of her, his mouth agape, confusion swirling in his eyes. She watched...and waited.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What was that all about?" Omi asked with curiosity, putting away the broom.  
  
Yohji leaned against the wall and tapped his chin thoughtfully, "I'm not sure, but it has something to do with Aya."  
  
Ken rolled his eyes in exasperation, "We *already* know that. Of course it has to do with Aya! Why else would he run off like there was a pack of hounds casing after him. Tell us something useful for once, will ya?"  
  
Yohji glared at the former soccer player for a second before a thoughtful expression entered his eyes, "Hmm, it seems to me that Aya has a sister. I don't quite understand what's going on, but I do remember that the lady on the phone didn't know Aya. At least, she didn't know the Aya we know. She knew-"  
  
Yohji was cut off in mid sentence when Omi quietly said, "Ran. She knew Ran."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Leave me alone, Schuldich! I told you already, it's *over*." a bonde haired lady cried out in frustration. Her pale blue eyes were shimmering with tears, but she refused to shed them in front of him. Walking briskly down the sidewalk, she wrapped her long brown overcoat closer around her body to protect herslef from the chilling wind. Her curled hair billowed out behind her as another blast of wind blew by.  
  
"Yumeai, wait! Let me explain! It isn't what you think it is!" Schuldich shouted after her, quickly catching up to Yumeai, for every one of his strides equaled two of hers.  
  
Yumeai whirled around to confront Schuldich, "Oh really? It isn't what I think it is? So tell me, what am I supposed to think when I come across my *supposed* boyfriend kissing another girl? Well, TELL ME!!"  
  
"I...well..." for once, Schuldich was speechless. It puzzled him to no end, why he couldn't come up with a reason. It was even more confusing to him why he even cared.  
  
"See," Yumeai bitterly stated, "even you can't tell me otherwise." She wiped the tears from her eyes and harshly laughed, "I only have myself to blame in the end. Don't look so surprised, Schuldich. I'm not as dumb as you might think. I *knew* of your reputation, yet I was stupid enough to think that maybe I stood a chance. Well, I guess you proved me wrong. Maybe it's just me, my luck with guys never seems to last long. I'm probably cursed or something." She shook her head sadly and looked up at him, "Still, I thought that...I thought that mayb-mmmpphhh!"  
  
She was cut off as Schuldich crushed his lips against hers in a sweet, but forceful kiss. She fought against him, but he wouldn't let her escape. Finally, Yumeai gave in to his kiss and timidly responded. Through the haze that was rapidly covering her mind, she managed to think, 'I hate your mind games, Schuldich.' Her blue eyes fluttered closed as she sagged against the tall German.  
  
Schuldich broke the kiss and picked up Yumeai, princess style. "I know you do, koi. Demo, I can't let you go. You belong to me, and me only."   
  
The slumbering girl stirred slightly and murmered, "Iie...there is...one other..."  
  
Schuldich clenched his fist in anger and quietly vowed, "No, you shall forget this one other and know only me. I'll make sure of that, even if I have to keep playing mind games with you for the rest of my life. You will know no one but me." In saying so, he turned around and walked away, never noticing the angry white cat trailing him.  
  
[I'll close my eyes and surrender my heart once more.]  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
Welp, I'm done! ^^ Finally! Sorry about the short chapter, but hey, it's better than nothing! You all better review, or else!!! JA!  
  
PS: Can anyone guess who Yumeai is? I'll give you a hint, it's not Usagi! ^.~ 


	4. Awakening From Eternal Slumber

I'll Close my eyes  
Chapter 4: Awakening From Eternal Slumber  
By: Silver Shadows  
  
  
  
"NANI!?!" Aya...no, Ran's eye's narrowed as he glared at the 'girl' sitting on the bed. Grabbing her by the collor of her hospital gown, he slightly lifted her into the air and groweled, "What have you done to Aya!?!"  
  
Hotaru let her violet eyes calmly fix on Ran's and simply said, "Kill me, and you kill your sister too. This is her body, anything that happens to me, happens to her. As for your earlier question, I haven't done anything to Aya. She's, I guess you could say, 'sleeping'."  
  
Ran frowned, but let go of Hotaru. "Why are you in her body? GET OUT!"  
  
Hotaru sighed and looked out the window. "Tokyo sure has changed." she whispered softly. As she stared at her reflection, she couldn't help but notice the drastic differences between her old body and this new one. Fingering one of her braids she said, "I wasn't supposed to come back, not for a long time. Demo..." she trailed off and turned to face Ran again, "The Hime has left this world before her time, and I have been called back to help set things on the right pathway." Hotaru glared at Ran and hissed, "And I will not leave until I'm done."  
  
*****  
  
"My my, Aya sure is taking a looong time at the hospital." Yohji said. Then he got a thoughtful look on his face, "I wonder if his sister is cute?"  
  
"Ha! He wouldn't let you remotely *near* her." Ken snickered.  
  
"I agree. Besides, she's seventeen, too young for you." Omi added.  
  
"Mou, the whole world is against me, isn't it?" Yohji complained. Ken and Omi just grinned.  
  
*****  
  
The handel on the door turned and it opened to admit Dr. Mirai. She smiled at the siblings and said, "Ossu! You two must be catching up on old times. Well, Aya, I just need your brother to fill out a few forms and you can go home, okay?"  
  
Hotaru nodded and slowly got out of the bed. "Hai, Setsuna-mama."  
  
Dr. Mirai's gasped and her eyes widened. The clipboard in her hands fell and papers scattered across the room. "N-nani? You must be mistaken, I'm not your mother..."  
  
Hotaru smiled reassuringly and said, "Daijabou, Setsuna-mama. I just have to wake up your soul. That's my job, ne?" She smiled and closed her eyes, letting the saturn symbol flare on her forehead. There was a flash f violet light and when everyone could see again, Aya was no longer in the room. Instead, a girl with chin length black hair and violet eyes stood in her place. She was wearing a white body suit with three layers of very short skirts and a bows in the front and back. Two semi-transparent wings sprouted from her back and a wiched looking glaive was held in her hands.  
  
Ran was immediately on guard and groweled, "Who are you and what are you doing here!?!"  
  
Sailor Saturn looked at Ran and said, "I'm Hotaru, but oters call me Saturn in this form. I wouldn't try anything, if I were you. This is still Aya's body." she turned to look at Dr. Mirai and said, "Now, let's start, shall we?"  
  
Dr. Mirai took a step closer to Saturn. "I-I know you, somehow...who?"  
  
She was cut off as Saturn walked up to he and placed a gloved finger on her forhead. Saturn's body started to glow and Dr. Mirai's eyes closed. "Come back to us, Pluto. The Hime awaits. I, senshi of death and rebirth, command the roads to open once more. COME FORTH! And join the living again. Let the seal be broken!" As Saturn ended her incantation, there was a burst of dark green light.  
  
And then, the senshi of time, Sailor Pluto, stood in the room. Her garnet eyes flashed and she said, "Saturn, we have much to discuss."  
  
{I'll close my eyes and wake from my eternal slumber}  
  
~*________________________________________________________________________________________*~  
  
SORRY!!!!!!! I'm soooo sorry that I haven't been updating! ::bows repeatedly:: FORGIVE ME!!! I've been too lazy. Hehe ::sweatdrop:: Anywayz, REVIEW if you want more!!! ::whirls around and starts typing rapidly:: I've gotta work more on my other ficcies! ACK!!! It's been sooo long! ~Ja!  
PS: Those of you who guessed Minako were right! ^^ Give yourselves a pat on the back! 


	5. Somewhere Out There

Heh! I finally got my butt movin' on this ficcie! ^^V. Gomen, gomen. I know it's been a long time. It's just that well....I get some major writers block sometimes. LOL~ hopefully, I've broken down most of it by now. Neeways, enjoy the ficcie and don't forget to review!  
  
I'll Close my Eyes  
Chapter 5: Somewhere out there  
By: Silver Shadows AKA SS Silver  
  
  
"Pluto." Saturn nodded her head in acknowledgement, "Indeed, we have much to discuss. I trust you feel the rip in the fabric of time?"  
  
"Hai." Pluto closed her eyes sadly, "Things were not supposed to end like this. Now, with The End drawing closer, and Hime-sama no longer in this world, this universe is almost guaranteed to cease to extist." She paused and looked into her garnet orb on the Time Staff. Swirling white mists floated around in it, blocking her vision. Red lips tightened into a wry line, glancing at the solemn senshi of Saturn, Pluto worridly said, "The flow of time is fluctuating too greatly. I can not tell where one period ends and another starts. If this keeps up, all times will merge into one, and immenient disaster will follow."  
  
Ran growled in the back of his throat. What was going on? Rips in time? End of the universe? Merging into one? None of this made sense! Was this some cruel joke? "All right," Ran roughly cut into the conversation, "what the hell is going on!?!"  
  
Pluto looked at Ran's direction and frowned, "Saturn," she asked the younger senshi, "who's he?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, that's Ran. He's Aya's brother." Saturn answered, glancing at the red-head.  
  
"Aya?" Pluto furrowed an eyebrow, "Oh, that's the girl you came back in, right?"  
  
"Hai." Saturn glanced at the tinted windows to her right. Luckily, no one had witnessed the strange and abnormal events that had taken place recently, but that didn't mean people weren't going to. "Pluto, we should probably detransform, shouldn't we?"  
  
"Aa." Pluto nodded her head in agreement. There was a flash of deep green and purple light, and when it died out, two new people stood where the senshi of Pluto and Saturn once did. They weren't exactly who they once were, as strange as it might sound.  
  
Ran's eyes narrowed dangerously as he scanned the two. "Who *are* you?" he asked codly, wishing he had his katana with him.  
  
Hotaru smiled and bowed, "Hajimashite. Watashi wa Tomoe Hotaru desu." (AN: Is anyone sensing multiple personalities?)  
  
Setsuna bowed too, but a bit more formally. "Meiou Setsuna."  
  
  
Ran didn't say anything; he just stood there, his hard violet eyes staring into Hotaru's own. He could already see changes appearing in Aya's body, and he didn't like it. Blue hair was now turning into a pitch black, her blue eyes were now violet like his own. A quick glance at 'Dr. Mirai' confirmed that she too was experiencing changes. Green hair was rapidly growing longer and turning darker; ruby eyes replacing Dr. Mirai's former ones. What was happening? Were these strange beings going to erase all evidence of existance of the people they once were? If so, what could he do? How could he save his sister from something he himself didn't quite understand?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Omi sighed and looked at the clock. When was Aya coming back? It had been quite a while now, and things were getting tense. Manx had arrived twenty minutes earlier with a mission, but she couldn't brief them without Aya there. Yohji, of course, was flirting with Manx, trying to get her to go out on a date with him and to...ahem...Omi chose not to let his thoughts wander that far. Yes, yes, must protect innocent, uncorrupted minds.  
  
SMACK. The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed from the other room. Omi jumped off of the couch and flung the door open. "What happened!?!? What's going---on?" he finished lamely as he started at the scene before him.  
  
Manx stood over Yohji, who was sprawled out on the ground with swirling circles in his eyes, her right hand still up in it's *slapping position*. Blue (AN: Manx's eyes are blue, right?) eyes glittered dangerously and he face was flushed with anger and embarrasment. "Kudo Yohji! Don't you *EVER* do that again, or I will personally kill you, you hear me!?!"  
  
Omi looked at Ken and sweatdropped. "Is it just me, or does Manx get more violent every time we see her?"  
  
"It's not just you." Ken assured Omi, "I think she's PMSing or something."  
  
Manx whirled around to glare at the two younger Weiss boys. "*WHAT* did you say!?!?!" She shrieked, flames erupting around her.  
  
"Eep! S--s-scary!"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
SLAM. Crawford looked up from the newspaper to see Schuldich slam the door and walk past, a sleeping Yumeai in his arms. "My, my, Schuldich," Crawford drawled, picking up his cup of coffee and taking a sip, "you're still playing around with that one? I'd have thought you've gotten another woman by now. This is what, the third night you've brought her home?"  
  
"Shut up, Crawford." Schuldich muttered as he stalked past, clearly in a sour mood, "This woman's gonna be mine, and mine only. I'll be damned if I let anyone else near her. Her mind...and body *intrigues* me."  
  
From his place on the couch, Nagi looked at Schuldich with narrowed eyes. He didn't know why, but somehow, he did not like Schuldinch talking about the blonde haired woman that way.   
  
Outside, a single white cat sat on the edge of the neighboring roof, its tail curled around its body. Bright blue eyes narrowed in anger and it hissed at the red haired man inside. With a final yowl, it lept to its feet and bounded off into the darkness.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Alright, I know it's been a loooooooong time, but DON'T KILL ME!!!!!! I just have a huge writer's block concerning Saturn, Pluto, and Ran. I mean, how does one really respond to a situation like the one Ran's been thrown into? ::scratches head:: I'm still working on that. Anyways, REVIEW!!!!! 


End file.
